Many chairs having adjustable legs are provided in prior art. One patent teaches a lightweight, portable adjustable folding chair that accommodates persons with joint disabilities. Another patent provides an adjustable chair having telescopic legs which have a flexible compression member within a hollow sleeve on the legs which are connected to a strut at one end and to an adjustment means at the other end. Still another patent provides a vehicle seat with spring biased mounting units. Even another patent teaches adjustable table legs providing extensible legs each having an elongated tubular section having a threaded opening therein; an elongated tubular sleeve slidably mounted on the section and having a longitudinally extending slot therein, the slot being laterally offset at spaced intervals therealong; a screw shiftably threaded in the opening and extending through the slot for sliding movement therein; and a spring interconnecting the section and the sleeve for biasing the sleeve toward the uppermost end of its path of travel. Yet another patent teaches a lift chair with a base, a seat, and an extensible and retractable power-actuated ram connected between the lift base and seat to selectively raise and lower the seat. What is needed, however, is a chair actuated by a spring to raise and lower the chair seat via a coil spring leg assembly which minimizes stress as a person sits down or raises from the chair without the use of external power or the need to manually adjust any moving parts for operation.